Duty Bound
by Priestess Luna
Summary: Virtual Death in Sword Art Online constitutes True Death for every player. This is a viscous truth Sano knows too well after nearly dying on her first day. She is out to destroy the one player who robbed her of everything she was fighting for. Sano is determined to kill the solo player known as The Black Swordsman, Kirito, even if it means true death for herself.
1. Amphitheatre Beginnings

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except the ones I have created for my own use._ **

_This is my first time writing in this anime universe. I decided to take a break from my usual forums in order to work around my writer's block. The first several chapters will be adding more backstory to the plot and following the original storyline before branching off a bit into an AU. I ask you to please give it a chance to get started. Thanks!_

_Reviews are greatly appreciated._**  
**

**Chapter 1: Amphitheatre Beginnings**

I kept hoping that one day I would wake up and this would all be a dream. Without much effort, it was easy to picture how everything would play out if this were true. My older brother Tarou would scold me for having such an unoriginal imagination, while my younger brother Hideki would laugh at my silliness. Then I would be dragged towards the dojo to practice my morning exercises, before heading off to another boring day of school with Sachi by my side. However, I would have to be an idiot, to still believe in such hopeless dreams.

With only a month gone, 2000 players have already lost their lives. No one has been able to get past the first floor, although many have tried. People were starting to lose themselves in this death game. Kayaba Akihiko had gotten the best of more people, than I thought possible. The meeting I would be attending today might mean the difference between virtual life and actual death. Not just for me, but everyone in the game. It might even give the players what they desperately need the most. Hope.

I shoved the light auburn bangs out of my blue eyes for what felt like the hundredth time. Dwelling on what can't be done, was unusual for me. It wasn't my style. If I could cut these bangs without worrying about them instantly reappearing, I would. However, it just wasn't possible to change our forms. These were our real appearances, not the programmed glamour we choose initially.

A disgruntled sigh escaped me as I leaned over, studying my true face in the water of the fountain for the first time in a month. Bright blue eyes, light auburn bangs transitioning into dark auburn waist length hair, short stature, and programmed perfect skin. Surprise filled me at the mirror reflection, the foreignness of it off-putting. Had I forgotten what I looked like? No, that wasn't right. I had looked like that for years. It was the appearance paired with the programmed clothing that was the real shocker for me.

I shook my head, punching the water angrily and destroying the image. Quickly, I straightened and grasped the sheath of my rapier, checking that it was attached securely to the belt. Without a second thought, I shifted the weight comfortably to my left side. My dagger remained on the opposite side, providing balance to the rapier as always. There, I was ready to attend the meeting. I quickly left the fountain behind me, casting away any self-doubts and focusing on my ultimate goal of defeating this death game.

It didn't take long to reach the meeting place. Players were already beginning to assemble, friends sitting in groups or solo players scattered in the back. The boy that walked in front of me chose to join the solo players. I ignored him, my eyes searching for the main reason I was at this meeting. A tall bald dark-skinned man waved towards me in the front, a satisfied smile spreading across his face.

"Down here, wildcat!" He shouted, arms crossed in front of him. With Egil's impressive stature and intimidating presence, it wasn't surprising that most people were afraid of him. I looked like a dwarf next to him, my height of 5'2 barely reaching his elbow. Nothing makes you feel smaller than someone taller then you.

I descended the steps in twos, reaching Egil faster than I thought. His arms pulled me into a hug, pressing me flush against him. A loud squeak escaped me at the gesture, prompting Egil to release me without a second thought.

"You ok there, wildcat?" Egil questioned, a sheepish look reflected in his eyes before swiftly disappearing.

Waving my hand in dismissal at his concern, I nodded before speaking, "Yeah. Just don't surprise me like that."

Egil laughed, pushing me back into my seat with a little force before he replied, "Still as fragile as always, wildcat. I still don't know how you made it this far. Stumbling upon you surrounded by those wolves was a frightening sight. To think you were able to dispel them all without any help. I still find it hard to believe a little wildcat like you can do such damage." He settled back into his seat effortlessly, eyes searching my expressions for any reaction to his words.

I shrugged, refusing to explain my actions. "Remember Egil. I am still stronger then you." I stated quietly, pushing my annoying bangs out of my eyes once again. A sickening feeling swelled within me, not liking that this might become a very annoying habit over the course of my life here. There was another reason to add to my ever-growing list of why I hate this game.

"Okay. Let's get this meeting started." A man with blue hair in iron armor confidently shouted, blue eyes glancing over the populated crowd. "Thank you for coming on my behalf. My name is Diabel. I like to consider myself a Knight."

Laughter from the players was the response to his statement. I glanced around, trying to pinpoint who exactly were the ones laughing at him.

A voice to my left called out, "There is no job system in this game."

Another voice farther back shouted, "A Knight?"

Directly behind me someone stated, "Is this meeting a joke too?"

I shook my head in disbelief at hearing all of these responses, wondering how the crowd couldn't take this seriously.

Diabel held up his hands in an effort to silence the crowd. He appeared to ignore the comments, his features taking on a more serious countenance. "Today, our party found the boss room at the top of the tower. We need to get to second floor and show others it is possible to clear this game. That is the duty of everyone here today." He called out, his eyes focused on someone in the back.

People around me applauded his statement and a few cheered. I glanced over at Egil, wanting to see his reaction to this news. His face was a blank mask, although his hands were curled into tight fists. Could he possibly understand what exactly this meant? It meant that we were finally moving forward and that most likely; a few of us wouldn't be here upon reaching the second floor.

Not missing a beat, Diabel continued, "Okay. This is what we'll do. First, divide up into parties of six."

Egil turned towards me, a confident smile on his face. "You joining me, wildcat? Or are you going to do what I think you are going to do?" He quietly asked, the others around us already moving forward to try to form a party with Egil. Noticing my answering silence, he nodded in acceptance before turning to the players slowly surrounding him.

I quietly stood, eyes glancing around the open amphitheater for people to party with. Catching sight of two individuals speaking in the back, I quickly ascended the stairs until I reached their level. My features immediately schooled themselves into an emotionless mask. Anticipation swelled within me as I approached them. I licked my lips before timidly asking, "Can I form a party with you two?"

The robbed figure sharply glanced up at me, jumping in surprise at my question. Their companion looked up at me calculating, his dark eyes studying me with detached interest before nodding.

Astonishment filled me upon realizing that he was the boy from before. His untidy black hair and dark eyes gave nothing away from his youthful appearance. He appeared vaguely familiar to me although I couldn't place why. A screen popped up in front of me, snapping me out of my thoughts. 'Accept to Join Party?' I hesitated for a fraction of a second before pressing 'Yes.'

Two health bars with names appeared on the far side of my screen, reading 'Kirito' and 'Asuna'. My eyes fell on the boy that was still studying me. Most likely assessing how much of a liability I was going to be if he was like every other male character I've met in this game. That is why I usually played as the male gender, not the female one. It annoyed me greatly that I was stuck at my short stature, and in female form.

"Your name is Kirito?" I deduced, evaluating his appearance and cataloging it to my memory for later analysis. One can never be too careful in these games. I knew that someone could appear harmless yet be a great threat at the same time. I flopped down into the seat next to him, waiting patiently for his answer.

The boy Kirito turned and nodded, a smile gracing his face before he replied, "You are Sano?"

Diabel's voice interrupted us before I could respond. "Okay! Has everyone formed their parties? Then-"

"Wait right there!" A voice called out, disrupting Diabel's speech. A guy with bright hair jumped down to the front, a satisfied smirk on his face as he turned to face everyone.

I immediately disliked him on sight.

"My name is Kibaou."

More like idiot, I thought.

"I want to say something before we take on the boss. Some of you need to apologize to the 2,000 people who've died." He shouted, glaring up at the populated crowd.

Diabel chose this time to speak. "Kibaou-san, could you perhaps be referring to the beta testers?"

"Obviously."

My dislike towards this Kibaou became anger. What was this about? Kirito beside me seemed to be affected by these words as well. My heart thudded loudly in my ears, waiting with baited breath for him to carry on.

"The beta testers ditched us beginners and disappeared the day this game started! They took all the good hunting spots and easy quests for themselves, so only they could get stronger. They couldn't care less about the rest of us. I'm damn sure some of you were in the beta." Kibaou announced angrily before going forward with his tirade, "They should get on their knees, apologize, and give up all the items and money they've hoarded. Otherwise, we can't trust these members with our lives."

My hands clenched into fists at my side, disgust at this display of disrespect and unnecessary scorn getting the better of me. Not entirely thinking my actions through, I rapidly stood while my entire body shook with anger.

Kibaou eyed me curiously, supposedly assuming that he was going to get exactly what he demanded. He was in for a rude awakening.

"Shut up, you ignorant fool. You know nothing about which you speak." I taunted, a cold smirk spreading across my lips. "Just to recap everything you just said. You're saying beginners died because beta testers didn't take care of them, and that they should take responsibility, apologize, and provide compensation. Did I leave anything out?"

"No." Kibaou replied, smugness rolling off him in waves.

He must think he has won, I thought.

It was Egil who stood, unassumingly coming to my aid. He pulled out a book, holding it up high. The guidebook was plain as day for everyone to see. "My name is Egil. In my hand, I hold the guidebook that was provided to you all free of charge. I assume you got this from the item store?" He asked, waiting patiently for Kibaou's response.

"Of course I did! Why?" Kibaou replied, his voice shaky upon realizing how intimidating Egil truly was.

"It was compiled from information given by the beta testers."

Whispers erupted within the crowd as I collapsed back in my seat, relieved to no longer be scrutinized for my outburst. "Thank you Egil…" I whispered, gazing down at my friend with gratitude and ignoring Kirito's curious scrutiny.

"Listen. Everyone had equal access to this information. And even still, many players died. I thought the topic of discussion here was what we could learn from their deaths, and how that can help us defeat the boss." Egil stated calmly, turning back to subtly glare at Kibaou before sitting back down.

Kibaou resembled a kicked puppy after heeding Egil's little speech. He kicked his foot angrily before dejectedly settling down into a seat next to Egil.

I breathed a sigh of relief, surprised to hearing an echoing one from Kirito. Could Kirito have been a beta tester too? I realized that Kibaou must already suspect me of being one. It would have been hard to hide it during the boss fight if I had stayed in Egil's group. That was why I chose to join a group that would most likely be used more for support than on the front lines. I was very grateful to be allowed to party with Kirito and Asuna.

"Alright. Then, can we resume? The latest edition of the guidebook was just issued, and it contains important boss information." Diabel exclaimed, blue eyes travelling up to inspect me before reverting back down to the guidebook in his hand.

I ducked my head down, pretending to study Kirito beside me. Why did I allow myself to catch their interest? When will I learn to just mind my own business and stay out of the lime light. If my brothers were here, they would tell me that it was impossible for me to keep my mouth shut.

"According to it, the boss's name is Illfang the Kobold Lord. He is guarded by assistants known as Ruin Kobold Sentinels. He is armed with an axe and a buckler. He has four health bars, and when the last one enters the red, he switches to a curved-type weapon called a Talwar. His attack pattern changes, as well." Diabel explained, the book snapping closed after the last word in his hand. "This concludes the briefing. Lastly, the items will be automatically distributed. EXP goes to the party that defeats the boss. And whoever receives an item keeps it. Any objections?"

The populated Amphitheatre was entirely silent. This must have indicated that the crowd was agreeing and accepting Diabel's terms of the raid.

"Okay, we leave tomorrow at ten in the morning. Dismissed!"

I noticed the robed figure known as Asuna was getting ready to leave, out of the corner of my eye. Quickly, I stood to follow her and was immediately stopped by a hand grabbing my elbow. I swirled around, yanking it out of Kirito's grasp and glared at him. "What was that for?" I growled, surprising myself by the fierceness of my annoyance at being stopped.

"I need to talk to you, Sano." Kirito replied, giving me that calm smile of his. It made me want to punch him.

"About what?"

Kirito rubbed the back of his head in a nervous gesture at my question. He must have noticed my annoyance because his entire demeanor suddenly took on a more serious note. "Why did you want to join our party? I saw you down there sitting with Egil. What provoked you to come up here?" He inquired, his eyes narrowing in suspicion to my motives.

My blank mask slide right back into place, the desire to follow Asuna and talk to her, gone. "My reasons are my own." I clarified, anger being to stir within me. It was none of his business why I chose to join his group.

"Then how can I trust you?"

I was tempted to ignore his question. There was no real reason for him to trust me. We were absolute strangers in a world where virtual death meant true death. Although it was possible to fight as a solo player for many floors, it would become impossible to progress on the upper flowers without a party or those you can trust. I had no desire to remain in a party or join a guild. However, it would be nice to have people I could trust not to kill me in my sleep. I turned away from him, attempting to hide the indecision and uncertainty in my blue eyes.

"The answer is you can't. It is up to you if you can trust me, Kirito." I whispered quietly, deciding I had no desire to await his answer. I walked away, ascending up the stairs and out of the Amphitheatre without another word.


	2. Ties That Bind Us

**Chapter 2: Ties That Bind Us**

I glanced over at Sachi out of the corner of my eye. She was leaning against the stone staircase leading down to the waterway, deep in thought. Did my previous statement affect her that much? I might have been a little too detailed about the first floor boss, I would be facing tomorrow. It didn't feel right to me to keep such information from Sachi. My decisions affected her, as much as they affected me.

"Is this something you have to do?" Sachi whispered, the slight tremble in her voice pulling at my heart strings.

"Yes." I replied softly, unable to meet her eyes. Was it wrong to be the one to volunteer to take the risk for the both of us? It was my fault that Sachi was trapped in this game. I was the one who begged her to join me in Sword Art Online in order for us to spend more time together. It was my selfish desires that got us into this mess, thus making it my responsibility to get us out of it.

"Damn you, Sano! Don't be such a martyr."

Her statement caught me off guard. I flinched at her angry tone, diffident to look her in the eye. It took every ounce of strength within me to lie to her. "Don't accuse me of things you don't understand, Sachi. I will get to the top floor and end this horror story, even if it kills me." I remarked, trying to display conviction in my words without choking on my lies.

"Same old Yuki," Sachi murmured, shaking her head sorrowfully, "why can't you be honest with me and yourself?"

I sighed, stifling a hollow laugh at her words. Without ever intending to, I had revealed more of the truth to her then I would have liked. It was time to stop shielding my childhood friend from the harsh realities of our situation. I decided to divulge my reasoning to the one person who deserved answers. "I refuse to die in this world." I conveyed calmly, ignoring my initial reaction to lie to her.

Sachi's response to me was laughter. What was so funny about not wanting to die in this world? Was she making fun of my natural instinct to preserve myself? I glanced scornfully over in her direction, insulted by her callousness.

"Don't give me that look, Sano." Sachi choked, her words broken from being out of breath from the laughter. "Don't you dare give me that crap, Sano."

Anger brimmed beneath the surface at her tone. Who did Sachi think she was? I was the one risking myself to get us out of the game. What right did she have to question and belittle my efforts to free her scared and lazy ass? The answer was: none.

"Shut up Sachi. If you don't like it, you can fight your own way out of this game." I spurned, anger rushing hot through my veins. I was sick of her lazy tendencies and holier than thou attitude. If she wanted to escape from this game, she could do it herself.

My anger wiped the laughter right off her face. Her expression dimmed, bordering on sad or depressed. I was unsure of which of the two emotions she embodied the most at this moment. Her body fell dejectedly against the wall behind her, the fight within Sachi leaving her. "Why do you do it?"

I paused, the anger within me dimming. "Excuse me?" I asked, confusion flooding me at her declaration.

"How can you keep going forward after what Tarou did to you?" Sachi undernoted her eyes glassy with tears. "Aren't you afraid that you are going to die?"

My hands shook at her questions. I willingly chose to ignore the reference to my brother. My heart wasn't ready to come to terms with his actions. However, the word_ die_ sent chills down my spine, overwhelming the anger running through my system with fear. Was I afraid to die? Thinking about it, the answer was simple. Yes, I was afraid to cease to exist, to depixelate from this game, to die. However, there was just as simple an answer to why I kept going forward. "I want to fight for you Sachi. I won't leave you here to rot. It is my fault you are stuck here." I declared, giving Sachi a tense smile.

Sachi shook her head, tears spilling from her eyes at my statement. An agonized gasp escaped from her lips while her body was violently racked by her silent sobs. She reminded me of a scared child at that moment, a frightened child that just realized that they needed someone to save them because they couldn't do it themselves. It made it hard to stay angry at her.

My heart went out to her, despite my inability to comfort her. We used to joke that my emotions towards others were stunted. It was funny how true that joke turned out to be. In Sachi's greatest time of need, I was unable to be what she needed. I could only stare at her, tortured by my lack of compassion and disturbed by my lack of urge to ease her. What was wrong with me?

I licked my lips, hesitantly stepping towards her. Tentatively, I placed my hand on her shoulder in an awkward attempt to ease her pain. "We will get out of here, together. Nothing will stop us from being free of this wretched game. I promise, Sachi." I cautiously stated, giving her a timid smile. Why did this situation have to suddenly become this awkward? I don't do well with tears.

Sachi nodded her head, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand. She hiccupped, giving me a watery smile. "You mean it?" She asked, uncertainty dancing in her eyes.

My hand squeezed her shoulder in reassurance. "I'll come back for you. After each boss, I will personally come back and fight alongside you to reach the next floor. We will survive this, together." I replied, my body tense with the weight of my words. I was promising Sachi a lot.

She gave me a hopeful smile before whispering, "Thank you, Yuki…"

I shyly nodded my head in acknowledgement, deciding it was time to take my leave. This conversation had gone from a quick informative meeting to an emotional affair. I averted my gaze from her, allowing my mask to slide back into place. There was still a lot I had to do before the fight tomorrow. I turned my back to her, slowly taking a few steps away from her before uttering, "Wish me luck sister."

"Good luck, Sano…"

Her words gave me the strength to keep walking. I crossed the bridge without looking back, courage eluding me with each step. It took everything within me to leave her behind. I had always been there for her since we were kids. This time wasn't any different. However, I had obligations and duties that took precedence over her feelings. It was time for me to grow up.

Laughter and voices snapped me out of my morbid thoughts. I must have walked farther then I thought. In my determination to get away from Sachi's tears, I had entered town and walked directly into town square. I groaned in annoyance, mentally kicking myself for not paying attention to where I was going. My eyes took in my surroundings, trying to figure out what I should do now.

It was Kirito's hair that I spotted first. From what I could see, he had Asuna with him. They were sitting down and eating their dinner, oblivious to everyone around them. Jealousy coursed through me, much to my surprise. Was it their obliviousness that was getting to me or something else? I shake my head, trying to clear it of these idiotic tendencies.

I needed a distraction, a way to temporarily forget that I was responsible for another. What better way than to interact with my party mates. The question was whether or not they would welcome my intervention. I bit my lip, wondering why I was overthinking the situation. Was this game starting to have an effect on my psyche? I dreaded the answer to that question.

With a tentative heart, I casually walked over to them, sliding my emotionless mask into place. Anonymity was what I needed at this moment and only they could give it to me. I kept my face blank, refusing to give away my uncertainty. The heaviness of my rapier and dagger were comforting weights at my sides. My weapons were quickly becoming my security blankets, much to my chagrin. Wasn't I too old for such childish penchants?

"Have you found an answer to your question yet, Kirito?" I inquired, catching them both by surprise. My presence immediately caused them both to tense up. Asuna refused to look at me while Kirito settled those dark eyes of his on me. I left no indication that their response bothered me. His reply to my question meant more to me than a little discomfort. I waited with baited breath for his answer.

Kirito's eyes were guarded as he studied me. "I want to trust you, Sano." He implored, his bland expression giving nothing away to me. "I have to ask. Do you trust me?"

My breath caught in my throat, shock at his question hitting me like a battering ram. Did I trust him? It was a valid question to ask and a hard one to answer. It was hard for me to trust my own family. I had trusted my brother and he had almost killed me. Could I trust someone I barely know not to kill me?

I wet my lips before speaking, my voice breathy and soft, "Do I have a choice?"

His eyes met mine, mutual understanding passing between us. The bond that was needed among us tomorrow meant more than trust, respect, or any other small deemed necessity. It is only a tie that would form among those in a life or death situation. The reality of it was that tomorrow was life or death for all of us. We would either make it through the boss tomorrow alive or die trying. Our eyes held the same horror, the same fear that drove us forward to fight.

I gave him a fleeting smile before answering, "I don't know if I would ever trust you. However, I respect you enough to give it a try."

Kirito responded in kind with his own smirk, nodding in agreement to my assessment. "I can live with that."

It might not be much but it was something we could both live with. I didn't trust Kirito. I don't know if I ever would. However, there is something between us worth exploring whether it be comrades at arms, friends, or something more. With that thought in mind, I had no intention of dying tomorrow without finding out.


	3. Trust Through Blood

**Chapter 3: Trust Through Blood**

It wasn't unusual for me to rise with the sun. The morning's rays were a familiar comfort on this otherwise desolate day. The silence that accompanied them was foreign to me, an unnerving weight that was slowly suffocating me with each passing hour. Was I overthinking the battle that would determine my fate?

"Sano!"

His voice brought me back to my surroundings. My gaze pivoted over towards an approaching Kirito, a vibrant smile on his face, much to my distaste. He was our party leader, the sole charge of our lives. I felt like we were being used as fodder for the rest of the group, just inconsequential minions to do with as they pleased. Maybe it was just my aversion for Diabel that was talking.

I nodded my head in greeting to him, lacking motivation to use my voice this early in the morning. My reaction apparently surprised him, erasing that irritating smile off his face in seconds. Guilt briefly ate at me before I squashed it down hard. Could I possibly be developing a soft spot for our party leader? Not possible. It must be the sleep deprivation that I was unfortunately suffering from, making me harebrained.

"A bright ray of sunshine you are this morning, Sano." Kirito stated that serious expression of his back in place. He took up the spot next to me, much to my annoyance. His strong frame leaned lazily against the wall, watching others gather around us in front of the dungeon entrance. It was hard not to notice how attractive he looked under the morning sun.

What the hell was wrong with me? When did I suddenly start thinking of him in the physical sense? My sleep deprivation must be worse than I thought to affect my thinking this much. I shook my head violently, trying to rid myself of these unsavory thoughts. My focus had to be on the battle today, not the stupid boy toy next to me. Did I just call him a boy toy? I groaned quietly and frowned, realizing my resistance to such thoughts was quickly becoming nonexistent.

"Are you alright there Sano?"

My frown deepened, not liking that my discomfort was that apparent. I licked up lips, tartly replying, "I really look forward to the day you say something intelligent." Why can't he get a clue and just leave me alone. I wasn't one of those touchy feely types of girls boys often liked to mistaken me for that liked to talk about their feelings. I sighed, desperately missing playing as a male in this game…

Kirito appeared to take offense to my smart ass remark, promptly ignoring me and turning his back to face the rest of the raid group. His reaction didn't bug me in the least. In fact, it was refreshing for someone to not depend on my moods and words to make them happy.

It wasn't long before Asuna joined us. She mirrored Kirito's behavior towards me, blatantly refusing to speak to me and purposely ignoring my presence without a care in the world. Neither of these reactions bothered me. I would rather not develop close ties with my party. Friendship would only lead to my eventual demise by their stupidity in battle. I couldn't afford to hold anyone else's life in my hands. It would surely break me if I did.

Our party, designated Group E fell in behind the rest of the raiding group upon departure. Our position wasn't of upmost importance nor responsible for any of the major battle elements that fool Diabel spouted about. We were going to be cannon fodder, as I predicted. To put in layman's terms, we were the back-up.

Kirito's naturally commanding tone leaked into his words as he explained our situation to Asuna, "Let's go over the plan again. We're the back-up; our job is to target the boss's underlings, the Ruin Kobold Sentinels."

"I know."

I rolled my eyes at her bored reply. "Talkative one, isn't she?" I mumbled snidely, not caring if I hurt Asuna's feelings.

Kirito shot me a pointed glare upon hearing my sarcastic remark. I shrugged my shoulders in response, unapologetic about my actions. I had only spoken the truth.

With one last lingering glare towards me, Kirito resumed his conversation with Asuna. "I'll use a Sword Skill to knock back their poleaxes. The moment I do this, Asuna, switch and jump in; then Sano, you have the final attack."

"Switch?"

Her next words made me groan in irritation. Hasn't this girl every played a game before? I shared a concerned look with Kirito, wondering what exactly he had gotten this party into pairing up with her.

"Is this the first time you've ever been in a party?" Kirito probed, ignoring my still lingering looks of concern.

"Yes."

This didn't shock me in the least. I had a persistent suspicion ever since last night that Asuna wasn't going to be much of help to us in the boss battle. Her answers had only confirmed my suspicions. "We are so screwed." I uttered quietly, giving Kirito an exasperated scowl at his shock-filled face.

Kirito just stood there, not moving and ignoring my snarky response. He was for a lack of better words; dumbstruck. The raid group had already turned left ahead of us, their voices carrying around the corner to us, as Asuna and I stood there waiting for Kirito to come to his senses.

His first movement was jerky, an unsteady step forward completely unbalanced. Asuna had apparently shocked him deeper then I realized, to affect his muscle movements in such a way. Pity swelled up inside me watching his next unsteady step, making me feel oddly responsible for his present position. Before I could enlighten Asuna about what a Switch was, Kirito recovered enough to explain to Asuna what our party expected of her.

I childishly kicked a nearby pebble down the hall, annoyance radiating throughout my body. Why was I getting so worked up about how idiotic Asuna seemed to be and how indulging Kirito was? Could this sad excuse of a party be growing on me, much like a foreign abscess that you just wanted to get rid of but were stuck with?

Without another glance at the two of them, I swiftly picked up my pace in order to rejoin the rest of our raid group. I couldn't afford to be distracted by these two shenanigans at the moment. The fight ahead was much more important than Asuna's naivety of gaming or Kirito's concern for others.

The ongoing labyrinth our raid group trampled through appeared never ending. This ongoing path of endless twists and turns served as the first floor dungeon. It was a miracle that none of us had gotten lost yet. It felt like forever before the raid group came upon the large wooden doors that symbolized the Boss's Chamber.

Diabel took upon himself to turn to face the group, his gloating smirk making me sick as he spoke. "Listen up everyone. I've got one thing to say. Let's Win this!"

I rolled my eyes at his words, wondering how he could appear so confident when facing certain death. Apparently I was the only one to doubt his words as the others seemed to grow confident at this proclamation. I was aware that one of those individuals was Egil. It warmed my heart briefly to realize that neither Asuna nor Kirito had been affected by them. Maybe my assumptions of them were wrong…

"Let's go!"

For an instant, Diabel's eyes met my own. The hatred that swam inside them stunned me. I swiftly broke away from those damning eyes, not wanting to see what else lingered in them. A comforting hand on my shoulder made me look to my left, meeting Kirito's concerned black eyes. I give him a slight smile before charging forward with the rest of the raid party as the doors swung open.

A pair of red eyes gleamed in the shadows within, as if to study us. Those terrifying large eyes held no fear of our large numbers, as if it had been expecting this from the beginning. Group A, led by Diabel, crept confidently forward into the room towards those glowing eyes. Diabel's first steps on the tile caused the room to burst with light. Bright pastels of yellow and green filled the room as they illuminated the creature waiting for us. A loud roar echoed from the end of the hallway, closely followed by a mob of minions jumping forward, intent on killing us.

A monster behind them caught my eye, four health bars luminous above its head. I read words that spelt Illfang, the Kobol Lord in large letters. The boss had appeared, greeting us with a mighty roar and summoning sentinel minions to destroy us. The mob rushed forward, heading to intercept Group A and the rest of us along with them.

Diabel held his sword high and pointed towards the oncoming mob shouting, "Commence attack!"

Instinct took over as I charged forward, Kirito and Asuna at my sides. Everything around me blurred as I focused solely on the mob in front of me. My rapier felt hot in my hand, the dagger left in its sheath. Something was telling me that I wouldn't need it, to save that pertinent piece of information for another time.

Diabel's commands reached my ears above the emerging chaos around us. "Squads D, E, and F, keep those minions off of us!"

Kirito's voice was loud and clear to me as he shouted "You got it!" He charged forward to the nearest Ruin Kobold Sentinel. His sword parried its overhead strike, forcing it off balance as Asuna switched in. She rushed in, jumping high as she unleashed her Sword Skill on the unsuspecting minion. Her rapier was quick and precise with her movements, her strike unseen by my eyes as the minion burst into polygons. How would I be able to keep up with someone with such reflexes?

It was soon my turn, Kirito having moved on to the next Kobold. Without even being told, I switched in, my rapier at the ready. Remembering my training, I quickly sidestepped to the right out of the Kobold's range as he struck at me. Not wasting any time, I unleashed a Sword Skill and swiped horizontally at the Kobold's torso my rapier precise and deadly with its aim. Polygons erupted in front of me as it died under my ministrations.

Kirito gave me no words of acknowledgement upon completing my task, busy with his own Kobold. The hairs on the back of my neck warned me milliseconds before another Kobold closed in. Unlike the first one, I wasn't able to switch in to deal the final blow. I sidestepped to the left, narrowly missing the mace that would have flattened my skull in. I brought my rapier up to meet its next strike, closing the distance between us to mere centimeters. I knocked the mace back, unbalancing the Ruin Kobold Sentinel in the process. Before I could unleash a Sword Skill, an arm grabbed my waist, ripping me back and out of the way from a second Sentinel's slash.

I gasped for air, my heart pounding in my ears at realizing I almost died. I turned my head, shocked to see none other than Kirito, holding me flush against him with a seriously pissed expression. Involuntarily I swallowed, guilt eating at me, as the circumstances of the situation came toppling down on me. I would have died if it wasn't for Kirito. I owed him my life.

"Don't freak out on us. We still need you. Keep it together, Sano." He spoke into my ear, releasing me hastily and taking off to help Asuna before I could reply. What the hell did he mean by that?

It didn't take long for me to get back into the fray. Surprisingly, Asuna and I had gotten into a rhythm, working as one to rid ourselves of the mob of Kobold Sentinels. It was almost effortless for us to predict each other's movements, dodging when necessary, and ending each death with a Sword Skill. Kirito was right there with us, capable of taking on more than one Kobold on at a time easily. He didn't allow either of us to stand on the sidelines long, switching off one Kobold with one of us before doing the same with the other. We were almost the perfect team if it weren't for our occasional screw-ups.

While our team along with several others handled the Ruin Kobold Sentinels, the main assault teams had shaved down most of the boss's HP. The fourth bar flashed red, provoking a roar from the Kobold Lord. The boss threw away its axe and shield while the teams backed away from it, hesitant to proceed without proper instruction.

"Looks like the guide book was right," a voice spoke near to us, a triumphant grin plastered across the idiot known as Kibaou's face. His actions today surprised me. I had caught his fierce and aggressive fighting earlier, not a word of complaint leaving his lips. I still didn't trust him.

"Stand back! I got it!"

Diabel's shout drew my gaze from Kibaou to his rushing form. His gaze settled on Kirito and me, gloating triumph in his blue eyes. Horror flowed through me, realizing that he knew that Kirito and I were beta testers. I had already suspected Kirito after his reactions to Kibaou's words spoken yesterday. To have Diabel confirm it made me angry. The smirk that spread across his lips as his eyes made contact with mine made me want to scream. Diabolical bastard he turned out to be. My instincts knew not to trust him and I refused to listen to them, going along with his little plan. He had played Kirito and me for fools.

However, fate seemed to be on our side. Out of the corner of my blue eyes, I spotted that the Kobold Lord had a nodachi instead of the talwar that the guidebook had lead us all to believe. Kirito had come to realize the same thing I did. This wasn't supposed to happen this way. We were all dupes to believe we could predict a fight in this game.

"Stop!" Kirito desperately yelled, trying to gain Diabel's attention. "It's no good! Get away from him! "

Before I could join in Kirito's shouts, Diabel attempted to unleash a Sword Skill on the boss. Illfang leapt high in the air, landing on a pillar and leaping from one pillar to another in a zig-zag pattern. Diabel stood stunned, unable to believe that he was wrong. Illfang jumped down and his landing blow sent Diabel flying. Diabel was still airborne when Illfang used a Sword Skill to knock him across the room.

Kirito rushed to Diabel's side once he landed away from the fighting. Screams of pain could be heard behind me as I ran after him. I reached Diabel's side seconds after Kirito, anger coursing through me steadily. "You fool…" I whispered, gazing into his battered face with contempt as I kneeled beside him.

Kirito's hand gripped my shoulder, clenching down hard as he kneeled next to Diabel. "Diabel!" He glanced at Diabel's health bar, realizing it was in the red. "What the hell were you thinking?" Kirito attempted to dig out a healing potion to help him.

Diabel's blue eyes met my own, a pitiful smirk playing on his lips. "You…hate me…don't you?" Diabel asked, his hand reaching up to stop Kirito from giving him the healing potion.

I bit my lip, tears threatening to overcome the sharp anger that refused to go away. My voice was unable to answer him, the hatred dancing in my eyes speaking for me instead. Without any further provoking, my hand reached out and slapped him across the face.

Diabel didn't react to my slap, his eyes settling on Kirito. "You...are a beta tester…like her…, aren't you?"

Kirito's eyes widen, his grip on my shoulder tightening painfully. "The Last Attack Bonus, the rare item. You were after that…" He whispered, glancing down at Diabel with a foreign expression. "You're like us. A beta tester."

Diabel smiled miserably. "Please…defeat the boss…and protect everyone here…" His blue eyes settled on me as his body broke into polygons, dispersing before us and disappearing into the air.

Kirito remained motionless at my side, his face blank as his hand fell limply from my shoulder. My entire body shook, anger and disbelief radiating through me. It was as if my worst nightmare was executed before my eyes as everything from my near death experience came rushing back; forcing my mouth open in a soundless scream of horror. Turmoil swirled violently within me, fear encompassing every part of my body.

It was Kirito's hand that brought me back. It was the cool feeling of the palm of his hand touching my cheek that ended my soundless scream. It was his hard eyes, grim smile that broke me out of my terror spell. He stood up, eyes turning to gaze at the Kobold lord who caused this tragedy. His grip on his sword tightened, drawing me back to the danger of the situation.

Asuna offered me a hand, which I thankfully grasped and used to stand. I pushed down the horror, forcing my emotionless mask into place. It was the only way I would survive until I could break down later in private. "Count me in." I uttered, hearing Asuna's responding echo of "Me too."

Kirito nodded his head in response, his only verbal indication a grimly spoken, "Thanks. Just like the sentinels."

Asuna and I nodded our heads in understanding, taking up positions at his sides. My rapier had yet to leave my hand the entire fight. Even when I slapped Diabel, I didn't have the heart to release it. It was now a part of me that I refused to let go.

Illfang, The Kobold Lord, activated a Sword Skill towards the fighting group surrounding it and roared. The force of it pushed the remaining fighters back to a safe distance, allowing an uninhibited opening for Kirito. Kirito charged forward, unleashing a Sword Skill and stopping the Kobold Lord in its tracks. A white light surrounded the boss as it activated another Sword Skill, making Kirito respond in kind. Kirito rushed the boss, blocking the attack and setting them both off balance.

Asuna and I sprinted forward as one, each of us unlocking a Sword Skill. My instincts screamed at me that something was wrong, that I needed to dodge. I trusted myself, feinting right then left to the boss's side. Asuna seemed to pick up on my unease, mirroring my actions perfectly as chaos erupted around us.

"Asuna!" Kirito shouted in warning, noticing what my instincts had told me only moments earlier.

Her red cloak was ripped from her as she narrowly twisted her body out of line of the attack. She unleashed a Sword Skill from the side, which I echoed with my own. We fought as one, dodging the boss's blows and unleashing our fury on him with our rapiers. We both jumped back, landing next to each other as we dodged the boss's latest slash.

Kirito darted in front of us, calling out, "He is coming back." His sword met Illfang's blows, pushing him back so that Asuna and I could recover long enough to be able to join.

We repeated this dance several times, giving each other a chance to recover when we could. Asuna and I were evenly matched against Kirito, able to use the same amount of force as him as a pair. Our pair would block, giving Kirito a chance to recover before striking out. Then it would be our turn to recover before storming forward to strike in order to relieve Kirito for a few moments.

It was our overconfidence that ended up being our undoing. It was Kirito's turn to strike as Asuna and I took a brief break when it happened. Illfang had activated a Sword Skill that started at an upward angle that Kirito immediately tried to meet with an upward diagonal. However, the initial attack ending up being a feint. The real attack threw Kirito back, heavily injuring him at the same time. His body flew into mine, knocking us both to the ground.

Asuna rushed to our side, helping me up as Illfang advanced upon us. Kirito tried to stand to defend us but fell to his knees roughly. My hand reached out to grasp his arm, my eyes staring up into the face of the Kobold Lord. He stood above us, preparing to swiftly take our lives when a shout to my right alerted me to someone coming to our rescue.

Egil had managed to block the boss's attack with his axe and save our lives. Gratitude welled up inside me at his actions, realizing that I now owed my life to him as well. Other members in the raiding group rushed forward to block the boss, giving Egil a chance to look at us. "We can hold this bastard back until your health is back up."

Kirito nodded his head in understanding and gratitude. "Got it." He quickly downed a health potion while I gave his arm a comforting squeeze. Sometime during this battle, Kirito had earned my trust. Maybe it was when he saved my life or when he brought me back, I don't really know. All I know is that I trusted him with my life in this battle.

Suddenly, Illfang used an area attack to push away every player surrounding it. It leapt into the air and prepared to attack the nearest players with a Sword Skill. Kirito stood and rushed forward to block, unleashing a Sword Skill to block the attack just in time. Kirito's voice carried over to us. "One more time, girls. Asuna, Sano! One last attack." Kirito activated another Sword Skill to toss the boss back, landing at a roll to his feet.

Asuna and I shared a quick glance before charging forward to join Kirito. We switched in to give him a reprieve, attacking as one and forcing Illfang back. My rapier bounced against its nodachi, forcing the boss back further as Asuna took this opportunity to slice into its side. This left the boss open for Kirito's final two strikes, from shoulder to hip and hip to sternum. We all watched as Illfang, The Kobold Lord, glowed white and shattered into thousands of polygons.

The battle was finally over. My hand with the rapier shook, threatening to drop the priceless weapon. It took a lot of my remaining strength to slide it back into its sheath. Everyone was silent as I did this. Then one person laughed, which lead to a loud cheer at seeing the Congratulations screen. Everyone celebrated their victory around us, except for Asuna and me. We gave each other fleeting smiles before she turned towards Egil to thank him for his help.

My eyes focused on Kirito, who was still kneeling where he landed after delivering the final blow. I quietly walked up to him, not surprised to see a tiny screen pop up in front of him. I didn't need to read it in order to know it was the rare item from the Last Attack Bonus. I placed a hand on his shoulder, applying slight pressure as a form of gratitude.

Footsteps approaching us from behind made me pivot on my heel to confront them. To my relief, it was only Egil with Asuna at his side. "Congratulations wildcat." He stated, giving me a happy grin. "That was quite some fine swordsmanship. All of you. It is thanks to Kirito that we have this victory."

Kirito tried to deny Egil's claims. "No. You have it all wrong…"

The rest of the raid group agreed with Egil's praise, calling out congratulations and other encouragements. It was the erupting applause that caused Kirito to finally turn and flash us a smile that lit up his entire face.

"Stop cheering!"

I could recognize that voice anywhere. My eyes scanned the crowd, settling on the fool Kibaou with unhidden contempt. If he was going to try to sully this moment with more of his lies, I would be happy to execute him. Never had I felt such an urge to kill another player as I did with Kibaou.

The idiot's voice echoed within the hall. The erupting cheers were abruptly halted as the group followed my gaze to where Kibaou sat. That cocky grin of his was in place as anger danced in those eyes. "Why'd you do it? Why'd you let Diabel die?" He shouted, the anger in his eyes lacing into his words.

"Let him die?" Kirito asked, confusion easily seen as his black eyes met my blue eyes. I gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze, silently telling him I was on his side no matter what happened.

Kibaou's anger contorted most of his face. "That's what I said. Admit it!" He yelled, hands clenching into fists in his lap. "You knew the technique the boss was going to use!"

Kirito's gaze refused to leave mine, understanding dawning on him. My grip on his shoulder tightened, my eyes silently pleading with him to trust me to say quiet at this moment.

"You could have told us. The Diabel would have stood a chance. He wouldn't have had to die!"

The previous mood was now turning sour. Disgust that Kibaou's words could have such an effect coursed through me. Kibaou was turning Diabel into a martyr, a role that man didn't deserve. The slap I gave him before he died now felt justified. I sensed the growing looks of disdain being thrown our way as Kibaou's venomous words planted the seeds of doubt.

It wasn't long before someone stepped forward to display the effect of Kibaou's poisonous words. "I know why he did. He used to be a beta tester! Think about it, he knew the boss's attack patterns. He knew, but he kept it from us."

My grip on his shoulder tightened further. To my surprise, Kirito had placed his own hand on top of mine. It was now his turn to plead with me silently to trust him. How could I allow this idiot to continue to spout such lies? If they thought Kirito was guilty, I was just as guilty as him. It wasn't fair to Kirito.

These thoughts were like a bucket of ice water being poured over my head. When did I start caring about Kirito? Was this a result of him saving my life earlier? I eventually decided to chalk it up to sleep deprivation, exhaustion, and shock. I would be back to normal tomorrow after I got a good night's sleep.

The accuser's next words were like a punch in the gut. "And, I bet he's not the only tester here. C'mon, show yourselves."

The seeds of doubt had finally bloomed. People began to cast suspicious glances at each other and back away. It was obvious they didn't think they could trust each other. Kibaou had gotten his wish. Diabel was a martyr and Kibaou a hero for unveiling the culprit of his death.

I ripped my hand out from under Kirito's. If they wanted someone to accuse and condemn, I was happy to volunteer. Living with the contempt of others was a normal situation for me. My family and neighbors had spent the majority of my life doing just that. I was about to march forward when a hand gripped my wrist. Without even thinking about it, I swung my body around and faced a grim faced Kirito. I could hear Egil behind us trying to calm Kibaou down.

Kirito quietly shook his head at me and pleaded with his eyes for me to stay quiet. I opened and closed my mouth several times, resembling a gaping fish. The words I wanted to speak wouldn't form, caught in my throat. I shook my head, trying to convey with my eyes that I couldn't say with words. Why wouldn't he let me take the heat?

My answer wasn't one that I expected. Laughter erupted from Kirito suddenly. It wasn't a quiet chuckle, amused laugh, or a hilarious fit. It was a deep, almost maniacal laugh that sent chills down my spine. His hand released mine hastily as another one yanked me away. I angled my head, surprised to see Asuna behind me. How did she get over here so fast? What was Kirito doing?

"You guys think I used to be a beta tester." Kirito exclaimed standing and refusing to meet my eyes. "I rather you not compare me to those newbies."

"What'd you say?"

I growled quietly, not at all surprised that Kibaou had to have the last word. Asuna released her hold on my wrist, allowing me to focus back on Kirito. That idiot. What did he think he was doing?

"You heard me. Most of the 1,000 players that scored a slot in the SAO beta were rookies. They were green, not able to level up. Hell, you guys are better than them." Kirito advanced forward, ignoring my presence and Asuna's altogether. "Me on the other hand, I'm nothing like those guys. I made it further than any of those other testers in the beta. I knew about the boss because I fought monsters on floors higher than this one with katana-wielding abilities. I know a lot more than any information broker could."

"What the hell? That is way worse than a beta tester." Kibaou responded in kind, his voice rising higher for everyone's ears. "You're cheating! You're a god damn cheater!"

People started to shout around us, throwing out such insults as "A beta and a cheater" and "He's a beater!" Kirito didn't even flinch at these words, staring straight ahead and avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"A beater. I like that." Kirito exclaimed, his tone tinging on dangerous. The group backed further away from him, including Egil and Asuna. I refused to be cowed by him and stepped forward, gaining scrutiny at my actions. Kirito didn't notice my movements, his focus on his now open menu and scrolling through items. "That's right, I'm a beater. Just don't confuse me with those beta testers."

He selected an item from the menu and put it on; a long leather coat fell over his shoulders. I realized that this must be the rare item he earned from the Last Attack Bonus. The color surprisingly suited him, completing the dangerous look he was trying to encompass. He chuckled, meeting my eyes now with those dark fathomless black pools of his.

The look in those eyes crystallized ice in my veins. The cold unfeelingness of it all chilled me to the bone. I was unable to look away until he pulled his gaze from mine and walked towards the dungeon exit to the next floor. Asuna rushed past me, nearly knocking me over in the process. Egil caught me before I could fall.

"You alright there, wildcat?"

I shook my head, ripping myself out of his arms. "That idiot…" I mumbled, anger and contempt rising within me. My eyes searched the crowd, landing on the fool that started this all. That cocky grin of his was plastered on his face for all to see. I marched over to where he was standing, glaring up into those triumphant eyes.

"Don't for one moment think you won." I whispered, a venomous smirk spreading across my lips. "I am not like the others. I have no qualms with the death of other players." I took great pleasure in watching that triumph in his eyes fade to fear. "Diabel died knowing I hated him. I had the opportunity to save him before Kirito. I didn't." The blood drained from his face at my words. I stood up on my toes, my mouth near his ear. "I will kill you Kibaou. When you think you are most safe, that nothing can harm you, I will find you…and I. Will. Kill You." I spitefully taunted, allowing the emotions in my eyes to emphasize my point as I returned to my normal stance.

I confidently pivoted on my heel and left Kibaou standing there, petrified of me. Let my warning stand as a reminder to him not to mess with me and anyone I deem important. I quietly searched for Asuna, finding her speaking with Kirito on the stairs. There was only one way I would get my answers and that was talking to Kirito myself.

I swiftly ascended the stairs, nudging past a desolate Asuna with downcast eyes. I didn't have time to console her if I wanted to reach Kirito before he left. It was just before I reached that I noticed he had dissolved our party. I growled, not liking that he was making decisions for me. A few seconds later, I reached him just as he grabbed the door. "You're an idiot."

Kirito turned to me, surprised that I was addressing him. "You still want to talk to me?"

I rolled my eyes, giving him a sarcastic smile. "You still refuse to say anything intelligent to me, idiot." I tartly replied, allowing my eyes to convey that I still trusted him. "Don't you dare ever make decisions for me, again."

A relieved smile graced Kirito's lips. "I thought you were angry with me. "

"I was, at first. Why didn't you let me pummel that fool when I had a chance?" I inquired, frowning at his casualness with me.

Kirito shrugged his shoulders, his features taking on a more serious expression. "And let you have to deal with the fallout?" He answered, shaking his head in disagreement. "No. Their hatred aimed at one is better than if it were divided. I couldn't do that to you. Not when I want you to watch after Asuna."

I gaped at him, not believing he was trying to assign me watch duty. "You are kidding. Asuna can take care of herself just fine. She doesn't need me. "

"Sano, you have some of the fastest reflexes I have ever seen. You notice things faster than even I do. And your instincts are priceless." Kirito gave me a determined look. "She needs you in this game. She needs you more than I do."

Disappointment coursed through me. Why was I dissatisfied with his words? He had just showered me with praise and I was moping. Was it because he didn't want me to go with him? I shook my head, giving him an exasperated look. "Fine. At least let me know occasionally that you are alright."

Kirito nodded, pulling up his friend list and sending me an invite. I immediately touched accept. With a brief squeeze of my shoulder with his hand, he turned and approached the door. It didn't take much for him to push it open and disappear onto the next floor without us.

I sighed, turning to look down where Asuna still stood. Now to figure out how to best babysit her…


	4. Markers of Friendship

**Chapter 4: Markers of Friendship**

It only took a month before I was bored with my babysitting assignment. A new record for me, if I do say so myself. Why I would ever need to babysit a grown adult in a MMO was a mystery to me. At least it was until I partied up with the mystery known as Asuna. This girl knew had to push every single one of my buttons and drove me up the wall without any effort. I seriously debated killing her in the beginning for her naivety in gaming.

Then she started to listen to me. At first, I would have compared her to a lost puppy looking for its master. Thankfully, this phase of hers lasted only a few hours. Then, she tried prying every bit of personal information out of me that she could think of. When this plan of hers didn't work, she switched over to trying to be my friend. I flat out refused to be her friend when this was only a temporary situation. However, she didn't let this fact stop her. This little annoyance led us to our current stalemate and the problem glaring me in the face presently.

"Sano! Why do you always act like you have a stick up your ass?" Asuna exclaimed loudly, gaining the attention of the players around us. Her annoyed glare spoke volumes of how my smart ass remarks infuriated her. It wasn't my fault that she had no sense of humor.

I raised my eyebrow in response, calmly taking a sip of the tea in front of me. If one thing annoyed Asuna above all else, it was being flat out ignored in a very obvious way. She should be screaming at me in about thirty seconds for my blatant disregard for her feelings. I don't know what I enjoyed more. Infuriating her past the point of reason or killing the scum that thought they could take advantage of two girls travelling alone. My lack of regard to preserve life in this game was another thing that annoyed Asuna about me.

"Damn it Sano! Answer me when I am talking to you."

Okay, more like fifteen seconds this time. I steadily placed my now empty tea cup on its saucer on the wooden table in front of me and coolly met the irate gaze of my _ward_. "Can I help you with something, Asuna?" I stated dispassionately, bored of the conversation already.

"Why are you ignoring me, yet again?" Asuna patently asked, ignoring the gathering crowd around them. "Is it impossible for you to hold a normal conversation with me? The only two who manage to get more than a single sentence out of you are Kirito and that Sachi girl. Why are they so different?"

My left eye twitched at hearing Kirito's name. I vehemently blamed Kirito for the situation I was now in. He was the one that requested I babysit Asuna. It was only out of my grudgingly strong respect for him that I said yes to this assignment. Since said request, I have only heard from him twice to tell me two things each time. He was alive and thanks to me for looking after Asuna. How I wanted to kick his ass for getting me into this.

"Do you really want me to answer that question, Asuna? Consider this carefully before asking me to answer it again." I promptly replied, wondering if she is as daft as I've made her out to be. No one can be that naïve, can they?

It took less than a minute for Asuna to consider my question. She lasted longer than I thought. Now the real question was whether she was naïve enough to ask the same thing twice. I fervently hoped that she would listen to me this one time without doubting me.

"How am I different from them Sano?" Asuna hesitantly asked, meeting my blue eyes warily.

I sighed, hoping that I would be able to spare her feelings the best I can. "I could come up with pretty and flowery words to answer that question, Asuna. However, I would be lying to you and myself. To put it simply, I don't like you." I answered casually, staring impassively into her shocked hazel eyes.

Asuna gaped at me, tears swimming in her eyes. Her hand moved to cover her mouth, a choked sob escaping from her lips. She shook her head in denial, silently pleading with me to take the words back. That would have been impossible. I shook my head in response, destroying any lingering resolve she had. Without any further prompting, she turned and fled from the inn we were staying at. She had fled from me just as everyone else does.

Asuna's reaction to my words was like a punch to the gut. I could only watch her leave, too shocked by my own callousness towards her to stop her. When had I become such a monster to be around? Even Sachi had been distant the last time we met. Kirito and I haven't seen each other since the first floor boss, so he wouldn't have been able to tell that I changed. If I have changed, what provoked this change inside me? Or have I been like this my entire life and the monster had just been waiting to come out?

The answer came to me faster than I thought possible. My first day in this virtual world that was almost my last….

…_what is going on?" Sachi whispered frantically, grasping my left arm tight with her hands. Her entire frame was shaking like a leaf, resembling the two other girls that had appeared next to us._

_I gave her a fleeting smile. "It must be an opening event, Sachi. Nothing to worry about." I murmured, gaining the attention of others around us and admiration of a few with my cool demeanor. It didn't help that the two girls closest to us decided to mimic Sachi and hold onto my other arm with vice-like grips._

"_You are so brave…." One girl breathlessly exclaimed, batting her eyes at me._

"_So strong…." The second girl stated, pressing her body against mine._

_It took every ounce of strength not to blatantly laugh in their faces. Even though I looked like a male character, I was actually a female. This happened so frequently to me in MMOs that it was more of a nuisance at this point then humiliating. I just rolled my eyes at their antics and gave Sachi a pleading look to help me._

_Sachi just gave me a hesitant smile, laughter dancing in her eyes at my discomfort._

_I sighed, knowing I would just have to tolerate it for now. Maybe if I explained to them nicely after the event that I wasn't interested in dating or the in-game marriage system, they might leave me be. That was a bit too much to hope for though. _

_I was looking up at the sky when I noticed something irregular. A red liquid was beginning to leak from a sky covered in warning signs. It formed a faceless figure in red robes. The entire scene caused the hairs on the back of my neck to rise. What the hell was going on?_

"_Players, I welcome you all to my world." It spoke to the players below it. "My name is Kayaba Akihiko. Right now, I am the only person who can control this world."_

_Sachi's grip on my arm tightened, along with the vice-like grips of the other girls. What the hell was going on right now?_

"_I think that most of you have discovered the fact that the log out button has disappeared from the main menu. This is not a bug; it is all part of __**Sword Art Online**__'s system."_

_So it hadn't been a glitch like I had suspected. What the hell was he planning to do?_

"_Until you get to the top of this castle, you cannot log out of your own free will. If someone outside tries to forcibly take your nerve gear off, it will send a strong electromagnetic pulse, destroying your brain and stopping all of your basic functions." _

_I heard several cries and screams around me from players realizing the depth of his words. The two girls on my right whimpered at this news while Sachi just pressed her shivering form against mine. This was Sachi's first MMO and she was stuck inside it until it was beat. This was my entire fault._

"_To be a little more specific, disconnection from an outside source of electricity for ten minutes, being cut off from the system for more than two hours, or any attempt to: unlock, dismantle, or destroy the Nerve Gear. If any of these conditions are met, the brain destruction sequence will start. These conditions have been made known to the government and the public through mass media in the outside world. On that note, there have been several cases where the relatives or friends have ignored the warnings and tried to forcefully remove the Nerve Gear. The result…regrettably 213 players have already exited this game, and the real world, forever."_

_His words scared me. Did my brother know about this when he was developing the Nerve Gear? Did he know that this could possibly happen? There is no way my brother would willingly place me in harm's way. Tarou may ignore me at times but he wouldn't have insisted I try Sword Art Online in beta if it was dangerous to his knowledge. He loved me despite our differences._

_My eyes darted up to the screens displaying news media in the sky. Tarou's face filled one of the screens, fear shinning blandly on his face. He was standing outside our dojo, running alongside a gurney with my unconscious body. My cool detachment to the situation playing out felt euphoric. Why didn't I feel anything as I watched the horror scene play out before me?_

_Sachi's scream alerted me to the fact that my entire body was beginning to glow. What was happening? Pain hit me faster than I thought possible. Was someone trying to disconnect me? My mouth opened in a silent scream as I watched my strong big brother try to kill me on screen. His hands were yanking at the Nerve Gear on my unconscious head as the world began to fade around me. Suddenly my entire virtual world went black…_

It was at that moment that I felt what it was like to die. The glow, the pain, and the darkness still haunt my every waking moment in this virtual reality. It was a memory that I would never be able to forget. My older brother Tarou was the one who almost tore me away with his blind stupidity. If I feared anything in this virtual world, it was to be dragged back into that darkness again. Was it his fault that I had become such a monster?

It was a miracle I had escaped that experience with my sanity intact. One of the girls that were near me lost her mind watching me almost disappear. She went insane before Sachi and my very eyes. I had tried to help her after I was forced back into my natural female form. However, I was too late. She had burrowed too deep into her mind to be brought back. She was lost to us forever that day. It was only afterwards I had learned her name to be Aiko from her female companion. I still regretted not being able to save her.

Maybe that was why I closed myself off to new friendships and partnerships. Why I've become the monster others see and lack fear of going orange or even red. My near death experience had changed me for the worse. I refused to allow another to control my life. It was too painful to expose myself to the opportunity of loss in this world. Sachi had become my entire reason to fight. I promised her we would escape this hellish reality if it was the last thing I do. If I lost Sachi, I don't know if I would be able to recover with my sanity intact this time.

Asuna's grief stricken face flooded to the forefront of my thoughts. It was her tears that made me realize how much of a bitch I've been to her for the last month. What the hell was wrong with me? She depended on me as much as I had come to depend on her; a realization that I had to reluctantly accept. I was an idiot for not seeing this sooner. Was there enough left to revitalize our poor excuse of a friendship that was hanging by a few threads? There was only one way to find out.

I threw a couple coins on the table, ignoring the crowd glaring at me. Let them condemn me. Contempt from the general populace was nothing new to me. It felt almost refreshing to know some things would never change. I quickly stood, knocking my chair over in my rush to leave the inn. I had to find that silly girl before she got into more trouble.

It didn't take me long to find Asuna. She stood at the south edge of the safe zone, looking out across the fields with her back to me. Doubt consumed me at the sight of her. Would you be angered by my sudden appearance?

I took a deep breath and tucked several strands of hair behind my right ear. I took several steps forward until I was standing directly next to her. Out of the corner of my blue eyes, I watched her flinch at my sudden appearance. I licked my lips, an apology dangling on my tongue. However, something stopped me. Didn't Asuna deserve more than empty words from me?

"Did you know that my older brother Tarou was on the development team for the Nerve Gear? He had graduated first in his class from Uni and landed a job with the company developing Nerve technology. Our parents were so proud of him. We all were." I explained, remembering the party we threw for him with a smile. "Of course, this was all before things went to hell."

"Mother was diagnosed with terminal brain cancer. She died six months later. I was six at the time. Father fell into a deep depression and stayed at our family's dojo day and night. My brothers and I rarely ever saw him." I whispered, tears swimming in my blue eyes at the volatile memories. Those were some of the darkest days of my life. It was also when I underwent the transition from a child to an adult.

"Why are you telling me this?"

I turned my head to meet her hazel eyes with my blue ones. A bittersweet smile graced my lips at her question. "So you can understand I wasn't always a monster." I replied quietly, recognizing the acknowledgement in her eyes. So she did think I was a monster…

"Sano, I don't understand. How does this explain what you said to me?" She angrily exclaimed, anger flashing across her face.

I shake my head, chuckling hollowly at her words. This is what I get for letting my guard down for the first time in this demonic reality. "It doesn't. I am the monster you believe me to be." I stated, gazing emotionlessly at her. "However, that is only part of who I am."

Some of Asuna's anger faded at my words. Doubt crept into her face at the things I was implying. "How is that any better?" She asked, shaking her head at me in disgust. "You come here telling me some sob story about your family and don't even apologize. Then readily admit you are a monster but not completely. Do you expect me to just forget everything that you have said to me over the last month and be friends?"

"No," I answered giving her a pointed glare. "Don't you dare be petty with me. I told you flat out that I had no intentions of being friends when we first partied up. That I was only here to look after you and make sure you didn't get yourself killing learning how to survive in this hellhole."

"Why are you always such a bitch Sano? Would it kill you to be nice to me?!" Asuna shouted her anger glare and disgust at me obvious to anyone walking by. "Would it kill you to be friends with me?"

"YES!"

My answer seemed to shock her. Apparently, she had been expecting a different answer then the one I gave. "What does that even mean?" Asuna whispered, her anger fading rapidly at the sudden appearance of tears beginning to streak my cheeks.

I choked back a sob at her question. "It means that I don't want to die here Asuna." I quietly stated, glaring angrily at her for making me appear weak. Crying was the last thing I needed to deal with right now.

Asuna took a hesitant step forward towards me.

I held up my hand to stop her, shaking my head at her weakness. "You are weak, Asuna." I declared, almost bating her to deny my statement with a fixed stare.

She stamped her foot in response to my words, crossing her arms in defiance. "I am not weak."

"You are Asuna." I reaffirmed, meeting her annoyed hazel eyes. "You wouldn't last long on your own out there. You are a strong fighter. However, your instincts need training as do your survival skills. You trust others too easily. You are a liability to me, which can get me killed. You are weak Asuna."

Asuna shook her head in denial, not knowing how to respond to my accusations. "I am older then you…" She mumbled halfheartedly.

I sighed, brushing away the tear stains on my cheeks with my sleeve. "It doesn't matter that you are older than me. I want you to become stronger Asuna. I want to help you with that, if you will let me." I inquired, hoping that she would take me up on my offer.

"What would that mean for us?" Asuna asked.

I gave her a heartfelt smile. "A new beginning for us. A partnership you may say." I patiently retorted, trying to give her reassurance that I meant every word I said.

"What if I a partnership isn't enough for me? What if I told you I want us to be friends?"

I paused, giving her words careful consideration. Could I risk having her as a friend, not just a partner? Is there really a difference between the two? The answer was no. They were one and the same thing to Asuna. The real question was it a risk I was willing to take?

Blue eyes met hazel and the answer was clear. I held out my hand to her, giving her a vibrant smile. "Friends then?"

Asuna firmly places her hand in mine, returning my smile with her own. "Friends."


End file.
